1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which is provided with a sensor which is able to detect inserting and extracting of a medium accommodating section, such as a supply tray where a medium such as paper sheets are accommodated, with regard to an apparatus body.
2. Related Art
As this type of printing apparatus, there is disclosed a printing apparatus where it is possible for a supply tray (which is an example of a medium accommodating section), where it is possible for a medium such as paper sheets to be accommodated, to be mounted so as to be able to be attached to and detached from an apparatus body, inserting and extracting (mounting and taking out) of the supply tray with regard to an apparatus body is identified using a sensor, and designated processing is performed based on the result of the identifying (for example, PTL 1 and 2 and the like)
For example, in a printing apparatus described in PTL 1, a configuration is disclosed where a sensor which identifies inserting and extracting of a supply cassette (which is an example of a medium accommodating section) is provided at an end on the far side of the supply cassette in an insertion direction and a contact switch, which is on when abutting with the supply cassette and is off when separated from the supply cassette, is used. In addition, a feature where it is possible to use a noncontact sensor instead of a contact switch is also described in PTL 1.
Here, in the printing apparatus described in PTL 1, it is necessary for the sensor which identifies inserting and extracting of the supply tray to be wired with a circuit board where a control circuit, which carried out controlling in order use various types of control in the printing apparatus, and the like are installed.
In addition, the supply tray, a supply mechanism which send out paper sheets from the supply tray, a transport mechanism which transport paper sheets which are sent out to a recording position, a recording mechanism which includes a recording head which carries out recording on paper sheets at the recording position, and the like are arranged in the printing apparatus. Since the central section of the printing apparatus is used as a region for arranging the supply tray and as a printing region where supplying, transporting, and printing is performed with regard to the paper sheets, parts in a control system such as the circuit board and parts in a driving system such as a motor and a gear train are arranged using empty space other than a central section such as a front section, side sections on the left and right, and a back section in the apparatus body.
In addition, a mechanism which is driven by engaging or releasing engaging with the supply tray when inserting and extracting (which includes a mechanism which is driven due to pressure using at least a portion of the supply tray without the engaging being limited to actually engaging) is provided in the printing apparatus. For example, there is the example of a supply mechanism which has a holding mechanism where, when the supply tray is mounted, a supply roller, which is held at a holding position (a separating position) of being separated from the paper sheets on the supply tray, is moved to a position which abuts with the paper sheets on the supply tray which is mounted and the supply roller is returned to the original holding position when the supply tray is taken out.
In the printing apparatus, it is necessary for the parts in the control system, the parts in the driving system, and the various types of mechanisms to be efficiently arranged in the apparatus body in an arrangement space which is relative narrow under designated restriction conditions. At this time, an operation for routing the wiring where the sensor is wired with the circuit board is troublesome as well as a configuration for routing the wiring becoming complicated when the sensor, which identifies inserting and extracting of the supply tray, and the circuit board are at positions which are separated. For this reason, adjustment of the layout of the mechanism which is driven by engaging with the supply tray, the circuit board and the sensor is necessary.